Realization
by Sibes
Summary: They've been friends for so long so why is it so hard to talk to one another? Will Ron and Hermione understand their feelings? Find out and join them for this realization... I suck at summaries but it is a good story i promise! RWHGCHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. letters and a dream

**A/N**: this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me how it is! Thanx!

-REALIZATION-

CHAPTER1: letters a dream

Hermione Granger sat at her desk as the warm Summer sun shown through her bedroom window. As she sat there staring down at the blank piece of parchment she thought to herself.

_Why is this letter taking so long? I wrote that one to Harry in less than five minutes yet I sit here for over an hour and am left with nothing but 'Dear Ron'…_

It was true, she had finished her other letter right after she ate breakfast and now her mother was calling her for lunch.

_Oh well, I'll have to finish it tonight… I just hope Hedwig doesn't get here before I am finished…_

* * *

Later that night Hermione finally finished her letter. It read:

_Dear Ron,_

_Hope everyone is well, that includes you! I got your letter and I talked to Mum and Dad. They said I could come to the burrow as soon as you want me to! Sure wish I could apparate since I'll be of age in a couple months. Did you know that I have to wait till after seventh year to take my test?_

_I wish I could write more but Hedwig has just arrived with a letter from Harry and I need to give this to her since I don't have an owl of my own!_

_Send a letter telling me when to come to the burrow! I can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

As she read her letter for the third time, Hedwig finally gave a loud hoot to show that she wanted to leave. Hermione folded the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg.

_I hope he wants me to visit soon… she thought as she watched the snowy owl fly into the black night sky, but how will I talk to him in person if it takes me five hours to write a simple letter?_

"Aaarrrggghh!" she let out an exasperated yell and fell onto her bed. "What am I to do Crookshanks?" The cat leapt to her side and nuzzled up to her affectionately, "I guess this will have to wait till morning…"

Hermione sighed and put on her pajamas. She got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

His lips were warm and soft as they made contact with hers. Hermione felt as though she could melt into him. His gentle grasp and loving manner made her heart leap.

She opened her eyes and let out a gasp as his red hair came into view. He still held her close and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione stood with her mouth half open staring into Ron's deep blue eyes. As she looked at him, a smile crept to his face and he reached up to touch her cheek.

Ron pulled her closer and tilted her head. Hermione closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She parted her lips as she felt his tongue playing at her mouth. She pressed herself closer to him and the kiss became more intimate and-

RING

* * *

RING

_Damn phone! Hermione thought as she checked the time on her alarm clock. 10:30 already! Oh no! I need to get my stuff together for Ron's- RON! Was I just dreaming of snogging RON? Well okay so maybe he is sweet, not to mention sexy- whoa! Hermione get a hold of yourself!_

"Aaarrrggghh!" she let out yet another exasperated groan. It was then that she noticed the tiny owl flitting around her room. "Pig! Come here will you! Settle down!"

She wrestled a letter from Pigwidgeon's leg and he flew out of her window too fast for her to react.

_Well, I guess Ron isn't going to get a reply this time…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hello from your lovely author again! I hope you enjoyed the first part of this tale! Review and maybe I will update soon… if you want me to that is! Sibes


	2. a revealing reunion

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter… but I have some bad news… I haven't been on my pc for over a week because I got the flu and misses a lot of school and now I have tons of work to make up and I haven't finished writing chapter three yet… in other words: the story is in my head and not in ink. That isn't good because now it is gonna be a while for the next chapter… I am sooooo sorry! Thanks to all who stick with me! I will try to hurry I promise!

CHAPTER 2 a revealing reunion

Hermione looked down at Ron's messy handwriting and she smiled as she read:

_Hermione,_

_We really need to get you a nickname! 'Hermione' takes so long to write and say… what about Herms… no that's a bit odd… what do you think Mione? That's it! Mione!_

_Okay now to the point: I can't wait to see you so I convinced Dad to floo to your house and get you today. We'll be there at noon. Hope that's good for you!_

_Oh and Harry will be arriving tomorrow. Did he tell you he inherited Grimmauld Place? Now they have to let us join the order… see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Her heart leapt when she read that last part.

_Love? Love! He signed it with _love_! He never used to do that!_ She sighed, _I wonder if I am jumping to conclusions. Surely he just means it as best friends? But that dream… dream, yes a _dream_… but it seemed so real! This is stupid; I need to get my stuff together. Oh, and tell Mum and Dad!_

She placed the letter gently in her pajama pocket and ran downstairs where her parents were sitting discussing the paper.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione started gasping for breath as she pelted through the house, "Ron is going to pick me up at noon. Is that okay?"

"Yes, but you aren't intending to go like that are you?" Mr. Granger replied. Hermione did a once-over and found herself in her P.J.'s and socks and her hair was sticking up at odd angles.

"Go get cleaned up and finish packing quickly dear," Mrs. Granger said, "you have less than two hours!"

Hermione took her mum's advice and ran out of the room to get ready.

* * *

Hermione stood upstairs in her bedroom folding the last shirt she needed to pack when she heard the unmistakable voice of Arthur Weasley.

"Hello there."

She then heard her dad greet Mr. Weasley and they burst into conversation.

Suddenly she realized that she was still in her pajamas. Hermione frantically pulled off her P.J.'s and pulled on a nice pair of jeans. She had put on her light blue bra then noticed that she had accidentally packed the T-shirt she intended to wear. She bent over her trunk and started to look for the shirt.

She finally found the small pink top and stood up to put it on.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped and fumbled with her shirt as she stared at the red-eared Ron gaping back at her.

She bent down to retrieve the dropped shirt and Ron turned around.

"S-Sorry…" he said quickly, "but y-your door, it was open and y-your mum said-"

"Ron, its okay," she cut him off and put on her shirt, "its my fault. I should have closed my door… you can turn around now."

He slowly turned blushing furiously while Hermione willed her hair to cover her now scarlet face only to find she had it in a ponytail.

"Well, I guess we'd better go." She said.

"Yeah," Ron said though his gaze never left Hermione, "Mione, you-you look beautiful."

Hermione blushed as she thought about what just happened. _This is so strange! Ron is drooling over me… speaking of which_, she walked over and closed Ron's open mouth.

"That's better." With this they both blushed furiously.

"I'll get the trunk." Ron said after about ten minutes of silence.

Thy left the room together and no one spoke until Hermione bid her parents goodbye and floo-d to the burrow.

* * *

Mr. Weasley was first to arrive with Hermione's trunk. Then came Ron who ended up a bit sooty but landed nicely. Then Hermione arrived. She wasn't nearly as soot-covered as Ron but she tumbled out of the fireplace and landed with a thud at Ron's feet.

"Sorry!" Hermione groaned as she took Ron's hand and he pulled her to her feet, "I'm not used to floo powder."

She then realized that she and Ron were still holding hands. They looked at each other and Ron's ears reddened severely as they dropped their hands.

"Hermione dear," came the voice of Molly Weasley, "how are you dear? Its so nice to see you!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione replied, "I'm doing good and its nice to see you too! Thank you for having me."

Hermione then greeted Ginny, as she was the only other person there. Fred and George were at their joke shop and Bill was doing something for the order, while Charlie was in Romania working with dragons. As for Percy, well he was still, as Ron had said, "the world's biggest git."

Ron then carried Hermione's trunk to Percy's old room and she accompanied him in deep conversation.

"Well, as Fred, George, and Bill are hardly here, they all share Fred and George's room. So Harry will share my room and you get Percy's." Ron explained all of this as he and Hermione attempted to drag her trunk up the stairs.

"Wow, I get my own room? That's so nice!" she said after they pulled the bedroom door closed.

"You can organize your stuff or whatever and then come down for lunch. Mum made a lot of stuff." He said and he walked back downstairs, ears reddening as he went.

_Well Hermione_, she thought to herself, _guess its true, he loves you._ She looked in the mirror and saw her scarlet cheeks. _And it looks like you like him too…_

With that she went to lunch and spent the rest of the day talking with Ron and Ginny.

**A/N**: Hello again! I am so incredibly sorry for the extreme delay! I promise if you stick with me and my story it will pay off… I just need some time off of everything to write… or at least some extra time to write! Missing almost a week of school isn't too great so I won't be able to update for quite a while… sorry!

O and thank you so much to all my reviewers… also to those who reviewed A KNOCK IN THE NIGHT… you guys are great!

Much love!

Sibes


	3. a row and a deal

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Okay so I know I made you wait long but that will be discussed at the end of this chapter… PLEASE pay attention to the comments at the end (in the author's note)!

Also this should be a lot longer:)

CHAPTER 3- A Row and A Deal

Hermione woke the next day to a gentle rap on her door. She walked to the door and opened it to see Ron's smiling face.

"You know, I think you forgot something, Ron." She said staring at his exposed chest and noticing his muscular arms and abs. Her gaze then stopped at his dark blue boxers and she noticed the decorative broomsticks flying around on them.

"Oops!" said Ron as he noticed his revealing attire, "Uhhhhh… I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with Dad and me to get Harry. We have to drive there and Dad thought you may be needed to… er… help."

"Sure I'll go, but I think we should both get dressed first." At this statement she realized how glad she was that she was at least wearing her tiny spaghetti strap shirt with large P.J. pants.

"Shit!" Hermione was about to yell at Ron for this outburst but soon heard the reason for this. Mrs. Weasley's footsteps could be heard getting closer to her room.

"Damnit Ron get in here before she sees what you're wearing! Or rather what you're _not_ wearing!" She pulled Ron into her room and closed the door just in time.

"That was close! Thanks Mione!"

"Sure thing, but this is a bit close too, don't you think?" As she said this, Ron realized that their faces were almost touching.

_I wish I could just kiss him… his bare skin is so warm and soft and- Okay now would be a good time to move! This is not dream Ron this is Ron-Ron and you need to get dressed too!_ At this thought she moved away only to feel something brush against her leg.

Hermione put her hand in her pocket and found Harry's letter from two days prior to this, still sealed and unread.

"What's that?" Ron asked as she read the letter quickly.

"A rather rude letter from Harry. I expect there's going to be a row when he arrives. Although after this I am going to scream at him anyway." She handed Ron the letter and he read:

Hermione- 

_To answer your first question I am doing just great seeing as my godfather died a little over a month ago and everyone seems to be ignoring me. I have told Lupin, Dumbledore, even Ron and now you that my aunt and uncle are treating me worse than ever, but apparently no one gives a damn about me!_

_And as for your second one, my summer has been just great! As you can see from the answers above, I have had no contact with the wizarding world! Oh and Dudley, being the great git that he is, broke his punching bag the day I arrived. So now he has been using me until Uncle Vernon 'gets the chance' to buy him another one._

_And as for your third question, yes I am going to Ron's… although he only invited me an hour ago so I have to wait a couple of days._

_See you there I guess… oh and tell your lovely Ron that his bloody owl doesn't deliver letters properly! The stupid thing nearly knocked me out!_

_Harry_

As he read the letter, Ron scowled. He looked at Hermione lost for words.

_I hope he didn't notice what Harry said about my 'lovely Ron'. I think he is too busy being mad… _She thought

Ron opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he heard a knock at Hermione's door. Hermione looked at Ron and gasped as she noticed how bad this would look to an outsider.

"Oh no!" She said in barely a whisper, "Ron you have to hide!" At this Ron seized his chance and ducked under the bed.

Hermione casually walked to the door, her heart pounding so loudly she thought it would give her away. She opened the door and was greeted by Fred and George. She smiled as they beamed down at her.

"It's been a while…" George said with a mischievous grin.

"Too long of a while don't you think?" Fred added his smirk to the mix.

"Guys, what are you up to?" Hermione asked. She didn't like those faces. "Aaarrrgghh! Put me down! I need to get changed!"

"Oh all right then, we'll wait out here while you get dressed," Fred said as he set her back down so her feet touched the floor.

"Yes and we won't leave without you!" George spat and the twins exchanged those famous evil grins.

Hermione scowled at them and closed the door after her.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ron asked in a nervous whisper. He got out from under the bed and dusted off his bare chest.

"_You_ are going to turn around and swear not to even open your eyes or, so help me Ronald, I will hex you beyond reason!" Hermione whispered threateningly, "And _I _am going to change so your brothers will go downstairs and you can sneak to your room."

She narrowed her eyes and Ron decided it was a good time to turn around. As soon as he did so Hermione dashed around getting herself dressed and ready.

_He'd better not peak!_ She thought angrily, _and I do hope Fred doesn't pick me up again… its so degrading… not to mention too high up!_

She finished dressing and went over to Ron. Her hand was on his shoulder and his face was growing like a ripe tomato. "Thanks for turning around and not peaking…" Hermione said looking away and feeling embarrassed, "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay," Ron mumbled looking up at the ceiling, "If you don't want to go to Harry's now I'll understand…"

"No, I want to go!" She told him keeping her voice down, "Go get dressed and hurry up!"

Hermione walked to the door and Ron heard her yelp as Fred lifted her off her feet and fumbled down the stairs.

* * *

"STOP!" Hermione screamed as Mr. Weasley ran his third red light in a row. "Mr. Weasley, red means stop, _green_ means go!"

"Oh, okay Hermione, I think we are here though…" Mr. Weasley replied as the borrowed car stopped in front of Number Four's perfectly kept yard.

Ron mustered up the courage and went to the door to get Harry.

They returned to the car and Ron sat in the back with Hermione while Harry scowled at them both and took the front seat.

The ride home was a silent one and no one noticed Ron and Hermione's interlocked hands and blushing faces. (A/N- sorry to put this here but HOW CUTE! My fave part! ;) )

* * *

Later, in Ron's room, all hell broke loose.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood bellowing in each other's faces. Harry being angry and Ron and Hermione defensive.

"I'M SORRY THE WORLD DIDN'T STOP FOR YOU THIS ONCE!" Ron screamed after Harry had begun to round on Hermione, "I MEAN HOW DARE WE LIVE OUR LIVES AND EXPECT THE MAGNIFICENT _HARRY POTTER_ TO DEAL WITH HIS _OWN_ PROBLEMS ON HIS _OWN_ LIKE A _NORMAL_ PERSON!"

"RON YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING MAD AT ME!" Harry angrily retorted, "I SHOULD BE MAD AT YOU FOR FORGETTING ABOUT ME WHEN INVITING YOU _FRIENDS_ FOR THE SUMMER!"

"HEY!" Hermione yelled, "DON'T BE MAD AT US JUST BECAUSE OF ALL THAT'S HAPPENED! _YES_, SIRIUS IS GONE AND THAT IS HORRIBLE FOR _ALL_ OF US! BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL YOUR ANGER AND STRESS OUT ON US! Oh, Harry, don't you see? We're your friends and we do care about you! There just isn't-"

"SAVE IT HERMIONE!" Harry screamed and kicked his trunk, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSES ARE!"

"THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD MAKE A DEAL!" Ron bellowed to stop the progressing argument, "Harry why don't you take Percy's old room and let Mione sleep up here? That way you can be all pissed and we can leave you alone!"

"Yeah, that and the fact that you wanna sleep with Hermione…" Harry mumbled and, though Ron couldn't hear him, Hermione blushed and quickly walked to the door.

"Well, if that's settled," She stated uncomfortably, "I'd better get my things…" She started down the stairs and Ron hurried behind her, somewhat scared to e alone with Harry at that moment…

**A/N-**Sorry I haven't been updating, but I don't have the chapters ready yet… and NOBODY leaves reviews!** PLEASE leave reviews when you read my stuff! **Even if it is one word! **I JUST WANNA KNOW IF ANYONE READS MY STORIES!** Thanx!

PS- With more reviews I may have more incentive to write and update! ;)

PLEASE NOTE THAT IF I GET ZERO REVIEWS AFTER A WEEK OR TWO I MAY DECIDE TO STOP THIS STORY! YOUR REVIEW COULD BE THE ONE THAT MAKES ME KEEP GOING SO HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND TAKE THE 5 SECONDS! (not yelling rather begging!)

Much love

Sibes


	4. another dream and a strange conversation

**A/N:** Hey y'all! I'm back! Yeah and so now the next chapter won't take so long… yeah I promise this time cuz I already started it! Yay! Go me! Okay so I hope you like this chapter… I personally like it but think the ending could have been better… oh well… tell me what ya think! (Reviews or even comments at xanga(dot)com(backslash)sibes) all are welcome:)

OH yeah I said I would give some shout outs! Okay so here is to all my reviewers:

**LittleMissIcePrincess**: Hey Cai… thanx for your reviews! I expect one for this chapter too! And keep in touch when I move:)

**HopewellGirl**: Hey Katie… thanx for your ONE review… could you try to review for more chapters? PLEASE? Thanx… oh and thanx for my party too… CANT WAIT!

**FireHotChica**: Hey thanx for the review… I haven't heard from you in a while and you were my FIRST read/reviewer… hope you still read me… thanx though!

**Lavender Brown17**: thanx for your review… Just like Fire up there I haven't heard from you… once again hope you still read this!

**Last but not least… KATIE**: you already know what this chapter is since you are my sis and my editorial advisor (hehe I gave you a special title) so yeah thanx for the review but you NEED TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER! Hehe byes!

CHAPTER 4- Another Dream and A Strange Conversation

The day passed slowly as Ron and Hermione used all the excuses they could think of to stay away from Harry and his rage. Finally, after Hermione remembered another item (this was the sixth time for this particular excuse) that she had left in Percy's old room, Ginny showed up and started talking to Harry.

"We'll just leave you two to talk…" Ron said as he jumped out of his sear and practically ran to the stairs.

"Yeah, you guys probably want to visit. We don't want to impose." Hermione hurried out the door after Ron.

"But… I… you're not…" Ginny stuttered and looked perplexed at Harry. "Did I say something?"

Ron staggered into his room with Hermione and they both fell panting onto his bed.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said with a sigh, "I was running out of excuses!"

Hermione laughed and smiled at Ron. "Yeah, I was too… we'll have to thank Ginny later…"

The two sat there and continued their conversation, neither noticing the other's hand gently grasping theirs.

"I'm stuffed!" Ron said as he and Hermione climbed the many stairs to his bedroom. "I am going to sleep so good tonight."

"Meee ah, too." Hermione yawned. "Did your mum tell you that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"No, but now we have to wake up early…" Ron grumbled as he opened his bedroom door. "Have a good sleep Mione… goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Ron." Hermione said as she pulled off her shirt to change, too tired to notice Ron staring bewildered at her and turning ten shades of scarlet.

Ron got into his bed a few minutes later and instantly fell asleep only to be woken up in the late hours of the night by low mumbles of desire…

She breathed in through her nose and a familiar scent obscured her senses. She opened her eyes and smiled at what she saw. Ron was lying there beside her, her forehead resting gently on his bare chest.

_As she looked up to his face, he opened his loving eyes and flashed Hermione a brilliant smile._

"_Sleep well?" she heard him say sweetly._

"Mmm, of course… how could it not be good with you?" Ron heard Hermione's voice and looked over at her sleeping figure as he heard more mumbling. "Hmmm ha ha."

Hermione giggled as Ron yawned and looked sleepily down at her. He adjusted himself so that their faces were almost touching. She leaned in for a fiery kiss and as their lips parted she sighed and smiled.

"I love you, Ron…" Ron gasped as he heard Hermione's sweetest voice professing her love for him. This time Ron got up and walked slowly and carefully toward Hermione.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She didn't know what to say and the silence was becoming awkward.

"Say something, Silly…" she said with a small giggle and Ron looked questioningly at her sleeping form.

"Mione?" he said softly feeling rather thick for talking to a sleeping girl.

She looked at him, smiling, waiting for him to speak. Then she heard his soft voice. "Mione?" he asked and she answered.

"Yes, honey?" Ron jumped when she answered, due both to shock at hr answering him and shock at _how_ she answered.

_He looked at her and said "Mione, what happened last night?"_

She giggled again then said, "Oh Ron, _you_ know what happened." here she paused to giggle again, "I really need to stop this giggling, it is very unlike me…"

She rolled over and Ron thought she was done with her story. He sat down on the floor next to her bed to think.

Ron started to laugh at her momentary thinking-out-loud and she saw his smiling face start to fade away…

As Hermione opened her eyes, she say that it was still night. That meant she had to get back to sleep now… oh great!

All thoughts seized to exist as she felt someone's hand on her pillow. She was about to move when a voice and a sentence stopped her.

"I love you too." Ron said sadly as he stroked Hermione's hair, "I just don't know how you _really_ feel…"

He sighed as he moved himself back to his bed. The rest of his sleep was sad and lonely. A dreamless night of questions.

Hermione sighed when she heard Ron snoring. The smile faded from her face and was replaced with a pleading frown. _Oh just tell me, Ron._ She thought, _just tell me how you feel…_

Hermione sighed when she woke up from a restless sleep. She recalled the events from the previous night and looked to her right. There lay the sleeping form of the man she loved.

Ron tossed in his sleep as a tear ran freely down Hermione's face. _I am just being silly, _she thought wiping the tear away, _why, getting all upset over something like this…_

Hermione tried to convince herself that this wasn't something to cry about but she couldn't help it. The tears kept flowing while she got her clothes together and headed for the shower.

As she walked past Ron, she stopped to wipe away some fresh tears and thought to herself, _he sounded so sad… but if he isn't sure about everything…_ she shook her head and wiped her eyes again, _I just have to wait… he'll come around soon. I _know _he will._

She walked defiantly toward the door and into the bathroom while many of the others slept in their beds, oblivious to the silent tears that stained Hermione's sleep-strewn face.

The sun shown brightly through Ron's open window as he rolled onto his stomach and let out a sleepy yawn. Ron hadn't had much sleep the previous night and he knew it was very early.

He forced himself up and out of bed and he walked across his bedroom toward his small closet. Her noted the outfit that was hanging separate from all of the others.

_Hermione must have picked this out, _Ron thought, _I can smell that sweet perfume I bought her once… I didn't know she used that stuff…_ Ron's brows furrowed both in concentration and confusion. He went to get a shower and ponder these thoughts some more.

"Ah, there you are Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at her youngest son as he stumbled into the kitchen, "We've been waiting for you over a half hour!" Clearly Molly was pushed to her limits with a houseful of kids in need of books and robes.

"Sorry Mum…" Ron muttered as he sat down in the empty seat across from Hermione. Fred sat between Hermione and Harry, who looked as though they would like nothing more than to kill each other.

Everyone started helping themselves to eggs, ham, and bacon. Hermione was just getting some fried potatoes when she felt Ron nudge her leg under the table. She looked over at him obviously confused and her confusion only worsened upon the sight of his devious smile.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked giving Ron an amused look.

"Well Mione," he started, giving her that same mischievous look, "I seem to have heard some… mumbling… in your sleep…" He paused as Hermione's eyes widened.

She was shocked! He brought up the previous night's… activities… at the table in front of _everyone_! "Ron," she said sternly, her eyes full of shock, "I think we need to go talk about this _outside_…"

Ron grinned at her, that was exactly what he wanted her to say. "Mum, I have to talk to Hermione for a minute. We'll be right back." He said not taking his eye off Hermione. They got up and walked to the door, Harry glaring at them all the way.

"So?" Ron started and looked expectantly down at Hermione. She looked back at him as she replied.

"What were you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked innocently. She batted her eyes sweetly at him in a last attempt to make him feel guilty. Too bad it didn't work…

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep…" Ron said, the evil yet sexy smile returning. Hermione mentally scolded herself for finding him attractive when he was putting so much pressure on her.

"Oh?" she said in the most surprised voice she could muster, "I never knew I talked in my sleep… what did I say? Anything interesting?"

"Sure… uhh… if you'd call it interesting…" Ron suddenly looked rather uncomfortable. He stopped talking and quickly looked away.

"Well, what did I say?" Hermione asked again and she tried to make her voice sound demanding even though she didn't really want to hear those embarrassing details.

"Uhh… well… er…" he stuttered and Hermione began to get a bit annoyed.

"Ron, if you don't gave anything to talk about-"

"You were mumbling about _someone_ that you liked," Ron said suddenly, "going on about how you felt about them and… well… something else… some _late night activities_…" Ron's face went red when he looked at Hermione. She was blushing a deep crimson and she averted her eyes.

_Wow, I am glad he didn't say it was him… even though he knows, that would have been too much…_ she sighed and stood up.

"Well we'd better go eat… we have to leave soon…" She said as she walked back into the kitchen, Ron right at her heels.

**A/N:** So what did you think? Make sure you hit that little blue review button:) Like I said, this isn't my fave chapter… no it really isn't but I do like some of it… I no part of it is sad (or at least I thought it was) but that is just cuz I was writing this when I was a bit depressed and I hated the world… yeah mostly my mum but ya know… hope she doesn't read this on my computer but oh well if she does… good for her… yeah so PLEASE REVIEW! (Not yelling… begging)

**keep on the lookout for the prequel to A KNOCK IN THE NIGHT and Chapter 5 of Realization-**

Much love- Sibes


	5. Shopping with the Enemy and Wheezing

**A/N:** HEY Y'ALL! I have soooo many new reviewers! I am soooo happy! Thank all of you soooo much… you don't know how much it means to go into you email and see like 5 fanfic review alerts in it! Its nice to know people are reading my story and also some of the reviews are so nice! It surprises me when people say I am really good and they love my story… I just thought I would try something new and write… I never expected people to think I was any good at it! Lol so yeah THANK YOU! Also I now know that this is going to be 8 chapters total and there WILL BE A SEQUEL! Check out my xanga site (there is a link in my profile under my website thing) for any updates on a release date! Okay here are some shout outs to my chapter 4 reviewers!

**Darkmystery922:** hey Dana! Thanks so much for both of your reviews! As you can probably tell, the chapters are coming along MUCH faster now that I don't have school to worry about! Thanks a bunch!

**Hopewellgirl:** hey Katie! It will get WAY more romantic in this chapter! I mean MAJOR FLUFF! I know… hopeless romantic here too! Thanks for the reviews… keep 'em coming!

**Mysteriouscharm:** hi there! You are new to my story and I appreciate the review a lot! Sorry, I like the mad Harry too, but this chapter is the end to the anger… it's high time for Harry to be accepting… I think we have Ginny to thank for that though…

**Travellerhoo:** another new person! YAY! Thank you much for the review… and hope you stick with me! I hope you like this part… this is my fave chapter so far!

**Little Miss Ice Princess:** wow Cai… you are VERY lucky… if you hadn't reviewed the other day you would have been one of those points down people getting yelled at! Lol yeah so thanks a bunch for the reviews… FINALLY! Now I just need Katie and Nora to do the same… yeah… thanks

**Katie:** FINALLY! You are soooo lucky that I didn't upload this sooner! Haha! I vould haff laughed at you very very lots! Hehe… Bulgarian haha yeah! Oh yeah and don't forget: Vhere Vere Vee? Hahahahahaha lmao! Thanx much!

I noticed some people have this story on their favorite stories list but don't review… thanks for having it on your favorites but if you could just take the time to review it would really make me HAPPY!

**Also some of you people cough Nora cough haven't been reviewing… GRRR TO YOU ALL! (**Please note that I personally know these people and am allowed to get angry with them! The rest of you can have a cookie!

BTW: guess who makes his first appearance in this chapter? His birthday was June 5th… any clues? Read on to find out!

CHAPTER 5- Shopping With the Enemy and Wheezing With the Weasleys

After a delicious breakfast, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys gathered around the fireplace.

"Now, in order to make sure that no one gets lost," Mrs. Weasley said while looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye, "we are going to travel in pairs. Who's first?"

Molly looked at Ron, then Harry, and Hermione spoke up, "Me and Ron will go." And before anyone had a chance to protest, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into the fireplace, taking care to grab a big handful of floo powder.

They squeezed together and Hermione said "Diagon Alley" while Ron held her tight against him so she wouldn't hit into the walls of the fireplaces.

Hermione pulled herself closer to Ron and shut her eyes as fireplaces whirled past her. As sudden as the start was the stop. Instantly Ron and Hermione found themselves in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uh… you can let go now, Mione…" Muttered a red-eared Ron. Hermione quickly stopped hugging Ron as he helped her out of the fireplace.

Moments later Harry and Ginny showed up and Ron glared at his once best friend now holding his sister. Hermione got Ron's attention when her skirt flew up due to the opening of the door and both were still blushing when Molly and Arthur arrived

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were walking down the packed Main Street of Diagon Alley. Molly was getting their school things while the four of them were doing some shopping of their own.

"You guys mind if I go to the bookstore? I'd really like to find a few new books to read…" Hermione said, as they got closer to Flourish and Blotts.

Upon looking at Hermione's excited face, Ron couldn't deep her there just because of Harry. "Alright, if you must… we're going to come get you in fifteen minutes though." He said and Hermione hugged him, dodged Harry, said "Bye" to Ginny, and ran off to the bookstore, her favorite store in the world.

The books were beautiful, all shiny and new. Hermione couldn't wait to find the one she wanted. The new-book crack and scent as one opened the cover and the feel of the thick, parchment paper or thin, fancy paper was making her ache for a wonderful new book.

"Hmm…" Hermione searched shelf after shelf, row after row, aisle after aisle, accumulating two books but still searching for the perfect one.

Then, she found it. The very last copy in the whole store. She _had_ to have it! She hurried over to the book and reached out her hand. "The-"

"History and Study of Dragons Though the Ages." She tried to hold on to the book but its scaly cover was too slippery. She looked up at the person who took _her_ book and scowled. Draco Malfoy.

"Something wrong, Mudblood?" He asked in mock concern, "I was just looking for the _perfect_ book… and I think I just found it." He smirked at her angry expression.

"You give that here, Malfoy! I had it first and you know it!" She yelled, he was so infuriating sometimes. Hermione usually wouldn't lose her temper like this, even with Malfoy, but this was different, this was a _BOOK_! "Give it here or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" He said, daring her to do something.

"Or _I'll_ have to kick your bloody arse!" Ron was standing at the end of the aisle only ten feet away from Malfoy and he was pissed. He glared at Malfoy, pure hatred gleaming in his eyes. Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach as she watched Ron defend her.

"Oh look," Malfoy started, his eyes mimicking Ron's in hatred, "The Mudblood's _boyfriend_ has come to save her from mean old Malfoy! You _really_ think you could beat me up, Weasel?"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, Malfoy?" Hermione said bravely, now that Ron was there she felt that she could do anything (A/N sorry to interrupt but that was SO CORNY!), "Oh my, not scared of me and Ron now, are you?"

He looked at Hermione, smirked, and threw her the book. "I already ordered that anyway, I'll make sure Father picks it up later…" And with that he pushed past Ron and left the store.

Hermione looked at Ron with love in her eyes as he walked toward her. She held in a gasp as he reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face. _ This is not a dream_, she thought, _for once, it's not a dream!_ And then she smiled.

"You alright?" Ron asked flashing her a smile to mimic the one on her face.

"'Course I am," She said playfully punching his shoulder, "that was really sweet of you, Ron."

The way she said that made Ron flush. The love in her voice, that look in her eyes, he _had_ to tell her, and he had to tell her _now_.

"Mione-"

"Ron about what Malfoy said…"

"That's what I'm-"

"That was really mean of him, picking on you like that…"

"Yeah Mione I-"

"You didn't even do anything!"

"Mione, you don't understand I-"

"Honestly, he is such a prat!"

"He was right about something!" Ron finally got Hermione's attention.

"And what would that be?" She snapped in her anger at Malfoy.

"I love you… and I _wish_ I _was_ your boyfriend…" He said softly and Hermione couldn't hold in her gasp this time. She looked lovingly at Ron and raised a shaking hand.

"Oh, Ron," She said slowly and softly, resting her hand on his shoulder and moving closer to him, "I love you too…"

As she said she loved him, Ron closed the gap between them. He held her close to him as The History and Study of Dragons Through the Ages fell and hit the floor with a soft thud.

Hermione snaked her arms around Ron's neck and stood on her tiptoes desperately trying to be tall enough to reach Ron's sweet lips. As she was stretching to her limits, she felt Ron's hands move to her hips and gently lift her into a kiss.

After a few minutes of bliss, Hermione noticed that she was making out with Ron in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. She gently pulled away and licked her puffy lips. Ron set her feet on the ground and moved his hands to her lover back and held her tightly to him. She nuzzled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Mmm…" She sighed against him then looked up at Ron, a new look in her eyes, a look of deep and undying love.

"So, will you be my girlfriend then?" Ron asked finally separating from her, and amused smile on his face.

"Of course!" Hermione laughed and she looked down at her scattered books exasperatedly, "I didn't realize I dropped those two, wow, I've never been so clumsy with _books_."

Ron laughed and picked the books up for her. "Let's check out, Harry and Ginny are waiting for us in the Leaky Cauldron."

Walking out of the bookstore, Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed as she scooted closer to him. They walked like this, hand in hand, all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione grasped Ron's arm so as not to get lost in the large crowd. They walked to the back corner of the large room and were shocked at what they saw.

Ginny and Harry were sitting there at a secluded table, snogging their hearts out. _Wow_, Hermione thought, _Ron is going to murder Harry if I don't do something! And fast!_

Just then, Ginny opened her eyes in horror as Ron's face contorted with rage.

"Uh…" She said as Harry looked up with a yelp, "Ron, there's something you should know… Dean and I never really hit it off and, well, me and Harry, Harry and I, well-"

"We're together." Harry said leaving the stuttering Ginny at a loss for words.

Ron's lip twitched and he forced a smile on his face as Hermione muttered, "He cares a lot for her, Ron… _we_ may be arguing with him but he _loves_ Ginny, and she loves him."

"That's terrific!" Hermione said cheerfully, looking brightly at Ginny then nodding her head toward Ron, "You know Ron is happy for you… he's just being the old over-protective big brother."

"Yeah…" Ginny said, finally stating to relax, "I think _you two_ have some explaining to do, too…" Ginny stared at Hermione and Ron's interlocked fingers, then up to their blushing faces.

"Oh… right… uh…" Hermione stuttered. Ron opened his mouth as if the speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's feeble attempt at speech and turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, me and Ron, well, we're a couple now."

Ginny beamed at Hermione, Harry actually smiled at her for once, and Ron spoke. "I _love_ you!" He said thankful that she told his sister what was going on. Everyone laughed at this outburst and they all started talking, even Harry.

"But, honestly Hermione, my _brother_?" Ginny frowned at her friend after hearing the events of the bookstore. "Of all people, you snog _my brother_."

Hermione blushed and flashed Ginny an innocent smile. They were waiting for Harry and Ron to stop 'rekindling their friendship' and it was getting quite boring.

"If we're going to check out Fred and George's shop, we need to go… NOW!" Ginny said with a sigh as Harry and Ron started punching each other in the shoulder.

"Come on Hun…" Hermione said and Ron stopped and looked at her and smiled. He walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Let's go Harry." He said and he and Hermione walked out of the inn and onto the crowded street heading toward a big sign reading 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. As they walked along, people jumped out of the way because Ron and Hermione weren't watching where they were going, they were too busy exploring the depths of each others mouth with their energetic tongues.

"You two are very busy over there," Fred said laughing as Ron and Hermione continued snogging and ran into the wall next to the door Fred had just emerged from, "You are going to scare away our customers!"

Hermione broke the kiss to tell Fred to shut up and leave them alone when Ron's mouth traveled down to her neck and she moaned making Fred roll his eyes.

Ron finally took his lips from her now-red neck and looked down into her eyes. He was holding her up against the wall and she was almost eye level with him and he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Mmm…" Hermione moaned as she licked her lips then stared seductively at him. He growled and, at the sound of Fred's angry grunt, picked Hermione up to take her into the store. She wrapped her legs around him and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe I've lasted this long without you!" She whispered to him, gently nibbling on his ear and making him laugh.

"_Thank you_!" Fred spat angrily and then George came walking toward the open door.

"So, you two _finally_ got together…" The twins started laughing as Ron walked on to get away from them, "Hey! WAIT! DON'T GO IN- there!"

It was too late. Ron walked on and he and Hermione gasped. Molly and Arthur were standing by the counter talking to none other than Albus Dumbledore.

The three adults looked up and Molly gasped as Hermione unwrapped her legs from Ron's waist and he set her back on solid ground.

"Uh…" Ron started this time Hermione was the one who squeaked. She held Ron's hand as Dumbledore smiled cheerfully at them and Arthur looked thoroughly confused.

Harry and Ginny could be heard talking to Fred and George in the dead silence that now enveloped the store.

"Good day Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said warmly, "I expect the two of you are ready for prefect duties this year… maybe this year you will work on your tasks _together_…"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but again all that could be heard was a squeak. She quickly closed her mouth and gulped.

Suddenly Molly smiled and ran up to Hermione. She embraced Hermione in a huge hug and sighed.

"We've all been waiting for this to happen!" Molly said as she beamed lovingly at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron, confused and disoriented.

"Mum?" Ron inquired, making Molly release the bewildered Hermione, "Uh… what are you talking about… you've 'been waiting a long time for this'?"

"Oh, Ron, we knew you two would get together sooner or later… oh you guys are so _CUTE_!" She smiled at them and Ron looked strangely at her.

Molly looked at them again and her eyes shined as she beamed at Ron and Hermione. She scurried back over to her husband and said 'good bye' to Dumbledore.

"Well," She said pulling her confused husband along with her. "We'll be going now. We just wanted to make sure the twins got here all right…"

They hurried out as Harry, Ginny, and the twins walked in.

"I'd best be going also," Dumbledore said walking toward the now-large group and excusing himself from the store with a small wink at Hermione and Ron.

"That was _so_ weird!" Ron said as soon as Dumbledore was gone. He looked down at Hermione and she nodded and Ron noticed her wide eyes and guilty look. "You know, we didn't do anything wrong." He said looking concerned.

"I know…" She said unsteadily, "I just… I just didn't want your mum and dad to be mad at me… us… and Professor Dumbledore too…" She trailed off and looked away. Ron thought about what she said as Fred and George walked to the counter and started organizing some papers.

Ron finally stopped his thoughts and reached out to Hermione. She jumped as Ron embraced her lovingly from behind. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know, we still have a half hour before we have to meet Mum and Dad… we could leave these books here and pick them up before we leave… go spend some time… together… _alone_…"

Hermione giggled as Ron purred in her ear and Fred looked up at them.

"Will you two _please_ stop the PDA's? We are going to have customers soon!" He said almost begging Ron and Hermione to stop.

"Can I keep these here until we have to leave then?" Hermione asked, pointing to the bag of books Ron had set by his feet.

"Sure." Fred said in a monotone voice and Ron handed the bag to George who placed it behind the counter.

"You guys aren't going to check out the shop?" George said with a fake pout. He smiled then and said, "You know, if you want somewhere to snog, I'd suggest Fortescue's… it's couples' cones day and you'd fit right in." He gave them a funny look and laughed as Harry sprouted a raccoon tail after trying a piece of candy Ginny gave him.

Ron laughed at Harry as he and Hermione walked out of the store. Ginny winked at Hermione after Harry's tail disappeared and everyone but Ginny looked at her strangely when she busted out laughing.

**A/N:** So how did you like the 'I love you' chapter? Tell me in a review! Please and thank you in advance!

Now I have a few things to tell and ask you… 1) The next chapter is titled 'A Date in Diagon' and it is of course Ron and Hermione's date in Diagon Alley… I am not gonna say any more titles cuz I may end up changing them… 2) I am making a sequel… and I want some suggestions on what to call it… I want it to end with –ation so it rhymes… 3) Will you read my sequel when I post it? 4) For those of you who read my one-shot, 'A KNOCK IN THE NIGHT' do you want the prequel to be lemony (which I will probly make limey cuz I don't know about the graphic stuff… I don't think I could write the graphic stuff…) I got a review saying to make it lemony and I don't know if all of you would like that… it would make the prequel rating R or M if you will so I don't know if everyone is in to that stuff…

Send me your answers in your review or you can email me… sibes1113(at)yahoo(dot)com

What makes a story change from PG 13 to R? Just wondering cuz I don't really have ANY sense of ratings for stories and I don't want to make my story too… well… R-ish and still say it's PG 13… just tell me if you can… It is MUCH APPRECIATED!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you much!

Much love

Sibes


End file.
